Young master does my makeup
by LillyOfFire
Summary: Post season 2, YouTubers!AU. The ultimate beauty guru Sebastian Michaelis decides to do the 'My boyfriend does my makeup' challenge on his YouTube channel. Pure crack and baking powder you guys! Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my hella bad ideas.


**Young master does my make-up**

A/N – Hello my dear readers! Right, so recently I've been a lot into watching make-up tutorials on YouTube (so grateful to all the wonderful people out there who make them, I've learned so much lately and I finally updated from slam to glam when it comes to putting make-up on :))))) and then one day I thought – 'Damn, some of these are really funny and entertaining, so why not carry them over into the ever-twisted world of fanfiction?' And who other than Bassy – since he looks so glam-n-perfect and all – would be better to go for? That being said, enjoy!

Warnings: crack, language, make-up jargon

* * *

Leaning back against the glittery screen behind him, Ciel scowled and shook a rebel strand of his bangs out of his 'good' eye and huffed, crossing his arms.

"I think it's a stupid idea, Sebastian."

But the older demon only tsked softly, sitting beside him on the black leather couch and fidgeting with the camera. "Now, now, young master, we've already been through this. Publicity is good to attract prey, remember?"

"But I don't-"

"Just do your best, milord. Even if you're on your own in this little endeavor, I'm sure it will turn out just fine."

Saying that, the brunet laid out a set of brushes and a vast array of palettes and other make-up items on the low coffee-table with an expert hand, such that nothing was currently out of place, and allowed the petite boy to make up his mind unbiased about what he was going to use.

 _(half an hour later…)_

"Hello everyone and welcome back to my channel!" Sebastian spoke, gracing his virtual audience with a perfect, pearly-white smile. "Today we have an extra special guest, namely my boyf-… my young master." Ciel waved faintly at the camera, barely mustering a cramped smile. "Now, I've been getting so many comments ever since I've started doing tutorials, so I finally decided to do this tag and, oh my God you guys, we are _so_ excited! So today, you guys, my young master is gonna tackle my face, thus without further ado, we begin! I must say that he personally chose his products, all alone," the older demon added, holding up a really colorful (i.e. high difficulty) eye-shadow palette. "So, I wish you luck, milord."

"Okay… let's go," the earl said, in a forcefully cheerful tone. "So first I'm going to… " he leaned and picked up an aftershave moisturizer, looking at it uncertain, and Sebastian clapped his hands. "Oh yes, this is happening right now, " Ciel said, squirting some of the stuff on his palms and beginning to rub it onto the demon's cheeks and forehead with thorough movements.

Sebastian muffled a snort.

"Don't judge me, Sebastian…" He sighed, pausing briefly to assess the effect of his work. "Okay, now we're going to go in with… foundation?"

"I don't know…" the older demon said mysteriously, thin eyebrow rising.

"… this… Two-Faced…" Ciel mumbled, picking up a small glass tube, gaze trailing from it to the camera and back with a sort of confused awe. "…. with the bu-… beauty-bu… blender. Beauty blender, yes." He picked up a pink oval sponge next and held it up victoriously at the camera. Afterwards, he poured some of the yellowish stuff on the back of his hand, making a face when some of it dropped somewhere below the viewers' field of vision (probably on his new jeans), then dabbed at it with the sponge. He made large polka dots of foundation all over Sebastian's face, then stopped again.

"And now do I…?"

"You're on your own, young master," the demon replied smoothly, shaking his head.

"Oh, bloody hell!" Ciel exclaimed brusquely, after the first attempt at blending the stuff into an even layer resulted in getting some on Sebastian's mouth. The dabbing went on for a while from there, every now and then interrupted by an "Ohh!" or "Oo-Ohhh" on the verge of terror, until a consistent layer of yellow stuff (foundation) had been caked up on the demon's face.

"Next one is… concealer. Yes, mhmmm," the boy stated, oblivious to the other's amused stare. "Bye-bye undereye…" He put some on a brush, then applied it below the eyes, on the tip of Sebastian's nose and on his chin. And then two symmetric drops on his laughter lines. "Beauty blender again, beauty blender!" he mentioned, shaking the thing explanatorily.

And blend Ciel did, muttering to himself contentedly.

"Now, young master," Sebastian decided to help. "You know that I do something with my make-up… something you can easily do as well?"

The earl blinked. "Wipe it off?"

"No. Okay. Now there's a certain feature that I like about my face in particular, and I love yours too, young master. Do you know? That comes next," the older demon suggested.

There was a rather long pause, Sebastian blinking placidly at the camera with a gentle smile and Ciel sporting a confused scowl ("You love _me_?"), after which the raven-haired demon leaned it and literally pushed his brow under the younger's nose.

"Your eyebrows?"

"Yeeeeeeeessss! Well done, young master."

The earl leaned over the make-up table again and picked up a new item.

"What's this? Two sides?!" he inquired, twisting the pencil and examining the tip and the spoolie in turn. Eventually he seemed to have figured it out, and began brushing Sebastian's thin brows upwards, sort of. "Okay, now I want to use this but there's no-…" he shook the pencil until the retractable tip got accidentally twisted and came out. "Oh! Ohhhh… I know!"

Squinting in extreme concentration, Ciel undertook the task of drawing his butler's eyebrows. His dainty fingers drew a large wing outwards on the right brow, then stirred inwards creating a thick, light-brown ledge, after which… "Oh! OH SHIT, DAMN IT!" He persisted regardless, with sharp, powerful strokes towards the root of the other's nose. "OHH, I ruined it again! Eheheheh, sorry…"

He moved on to the other one, if anything making it even longer and pressing even harder on his lines.

"So much force, young master," Sebastian commented, mouth twitching and barely holding back laughter.

Finishing his design at last, Ciel filled the brows in with some more strokes and then used the spoolie and beauty-blender to smudge his mess to perfection. When he was done, Sebastian wiggled his new 'fleeky' eyebrows suggestively at the camera.

 _Intermission *sparkly drops, etc*_

"Next… eyes," the earl declared, feeling confident by now and picking up a palette with nude matte shades and a small flat brush. He chose a medium brown and smudged it in on Sebastian's lid with deft, expert moves. "…have to put it in the crease."

"Indeed, young master. You know about the crease, good," the older demon praised. "So are you going for a smoky look, or glowy, or perhaps colorful?"

"Colorful," Ciel stated seriously, driving the brush determinedly as Sebastian nodded. "A-Ahhh, NO! Oh my God!" he exclaimed, noticing the brown thing going upwards. "Oh no!" he said again and blew repeatedly against the other's eyelid to make it fly off. Fixed for the moment, after which another stroke went accidentally almost over the bridge of the nose and the earl gasped loudly anew.

No worries, he blended.

"Okay, now that was a… a transition shade," Ciel explained, lifting up another larger palette and holding it open at the camera. "Now we're going to go in with this dark green right here."

He took some on another brush and began applying diligently, on both eyelids, below the crease.

"Hmm, I like it!" the earl declared when he was all done. "Now, do a wing… Cats…no, Kat something." He chose a liquid eyeliner and deftly dropped a spot just below the tip of one of the oversized brows he'd done earlier (i.e. much too far) "Ah-oooohh!" he exclaimed involuntary, then cleared his throat and began drawing a line from there back towards the corner of the eye.

"That's a fierce wing, young master," the older demon observed.

Ciel continued to draw in concentration, small pink tongue half sticking out ("Where do I have to go…?"). He went and successful did pretty much the same… thing to the other eye as well, the end result being two thick, long and rather uneven eyeliner wings.

"Okay," Sebastian concluded, "So you've got the skin, you've got the brows and eyes done, now what do we do?"

….

"Lips or contouring?"

"Up to you, young master."

Contouring it was. Ciel chose a brown powder and a ("Murphy-Morphy-…?") brush and began applying it with large strokes on the sides of Sebastian's face. He topped it with a layer of powder highlighter which he also dabbed on the forehead and along the nose.

"What kind of lip do you want with this?" the raven-haired demon asked.

The earl dug through the random stuff on the table and selected a lipgloss tube. "Uh… this nude."

Which turned out to be a pale violet shade, but once a drop taken to the lips there was no going back. He painted it in vigorously, into a plump pout.

"So now we're all done. Are you happy with it, young master?"

Ciel exhaled at length, but said nothing.

Sebastian picked up the mirror and finally examined the result of his little lord's toil. "Ohhh, oh my! This looks… fierce! And these brows, I think I will do them like this every day from now on!" he stated. "Well, that was it, everyone, thank you for watching this dezas-…for watching us, come back tomorrow for another amazing video and don't forget to subscribe to my channel, buh-bye, muah!"

 _(one moment later)_

"Sebastian, this is an order," Ciel said gloomily. "Delete this crap right now."

"Yes, my young master."

It went viral in less than two hours.

 **THE END**


End file.
